Perspectives
by ringosatou17
Summary: A collection of the characters' musings about themselves and their cultures or histories. I decided to change this from one-shot to multi-chaptered. My first APH fiction.
1. Japan: Shīzun no Ukishizumi

**シーズンの浮き沈み:**  
><em><strong>Shīzun no ukishizumi<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first APH fiction! Hope you like this!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Haru wa akebono hararito sakura ga mai..."<em>

The song sounded in his ears as Japan looked up with innocent dark brown eyes, watching the wispy clouds pass by his sight, taking in the spirit of the spring and the sun breaking from the horizon to spill pink and gold light upon his face. He felt the cold air bite him slightly on the face and hands, and he drew the dark blue cotton sleeves of his kimono more tightly against the pale skin of his arms, wishing for warmth.

He gazed at the plum and cherry blossom petals fluttering to his yard from the trees, petals interspersing, his thirst immediately prompting him to go pour himself a cup of matcha-leaf tea and return to his place quickly so that he can watch the birds croon in their gentle voices.

After accomplishing the task and also watching the various creatures in his garden, he decided to take a walk around his garden to take in the beautiful dawn.

He stood up with a little difficulty, going to the garden and leaving the dregs of the green tea in his cup.

* * *

><p><em>"Natsu wa yoru engawa ni saku senkō hanabi..."<em>

He heard the song again. He hummed the tune in his head as summer presented itself this year to him. Summer was a little warmer this year, but Japan paid little heed as he relaxed on the engawa with a sparkler in his hand, wearing a dull green yukata patterned with lighter green leaves fluttering on the hem and sleeves, and taking in the beauty of the night as the moon shone with soft intensity upon his deep eyes. It was a little too poetic for the nation, but Japan's features settled themselves into a peaceful expression as he heard the singing of the frogs in his pond through the night air.

He sipped the cup of barley tea resting beside him, the warmth tickling his throat and the light taste clearing his mind and senses. The azalea blossoms waved in the breeze as they distributed lovely violet petals in the air.

He tugged the collar of the yukata to allow his throat to become more exposed to the warm evening air, and watched the multicolored fireworks shooting up across the sky like brilliant dragons.

* * *

><p><em>"Aki wa yūgure yūzora ni somaru akatonbo..."<em>

Another verse, and another season was passing as leaves as red as blood and as golden as dew from a freshly plucked flower fluttered into Japan's yard. The setting sun casted long shadows over his house. He straightened his brown cotton kimono, patterned with soft golden leaves at the hem, with a haori colored similarly to add another layer to his outfit (although it did little help against the chill of the autumn air).

The meadowhawks basked in the light of the dying sun, darting here, darting there, their little insect bodies glittering with the weak light. Japan loved the sight of those tiny yet very active creatures, even reaching out to let a dragonfly settle on his slim finger to examine its intricate wings, so fragile and thin like glass.

Japan twitched his finger slightly to prompt the meadowhawk to fly away and drank some beer, the alcohol stimulating his taste buds. The said drink was brought in by the Netherlands when Japan closed his country from all foreigners except him, and now, he enjoyed it nearly as much as Germany and England did, although he still hadn't had the tendency to drink his head off.

He stood up from his kneeling position since his legs were feeling a bit cramped, and went to the kitchen to prepare some yosenabe for dinner.

* * *

><p><em>"Fuyu wa tsutomete samuzora ni orinasu ginsekai..."<em>

The song rang hollowly in his head as Japan trudged in the deep snow slowly. His dark green coat covered the deep blue kimono he was wearing so that just the foamed waves embroidered in silver thread on the hem of the kimono can be seen. He trudged the snow in silence, one arm carrying the shivering Pochi and his other hand supporting a black parasol designed with gusts of graceful snowflakes.

Japan walked rather quickly by this time, wanting to soak his body in the onsen and maybe eat some small, sweet mikan immediately at home. He wore his tall wooden geta to prevent the hem of his kimono and his innocuous black tabi from getting wet in the snow. The cold was a little bitter in the early morning, so he sheepishly admonished himself not to walk around at that particular time when in winter.

Pochi yipped in agreement. Then, master and dog appraised the wintry sky, the dullness of the atmosphere pervading their snow-white world. New Year's Day, the most famous holiday in Japan's eyes, would be coming pretty soon. Time to forget all the problems of the past year... and keep all the happy memories of the past seasons locked in his heart.

He raised his eyes to heaven, and thanked the gods for a bountiful year. He can feel the deep beautiful vicissitudes of the seasons more and more as each year passed, and swore to himself that he'll keep constant the past and the future.


	2. China: Aiyaa, Yonsennen

_**あいやぁ 四千年:**_

**Aiyaa, Yonsennen**

* * *

><p><em>tenchi no hajimari takusan no bujin ga<em>_  
><em>_inochi wo kasanete rekishi tsumui da aru__  
><em>_choukou no hotori ichiwa kago no hato__  
><em>_banri no shiro ni wa hi wa mata "noboru" aru!_

* * *

><p>China... One of the world's earliest nations, even older than Greece's mom, or Italy's Grandpa Rome. A country that witnessed thousands of battles in the soil of his lands, a four thousand-year-old nation being swept from this emperor to the next.<p>

China had to admit that being himself was never easy. He had to watch over his vast lands, a difficulty that arose whenever a Westerner stepped in his affairs.

For a nation that was blessed by heaven itself, being the Middle Kingdom was never easy.

China walked along the Great Wall, watching the great sun peeking over the distant mountains. A beautiful view that he never got tired of watching.

The Yangtze rippled like a great snake, east from his orientation. He decided to travel there to walk on the banks, a thing he hadn't done in peace for so long already.

His amber eyes darted along the length of the river, wondering what happened to him as a nation during the past four millenniums.

A single dove flew across the river and into the rising sun, feathers glinting strangely in the light.

China smiled at this good omen and continued his walk.

* * *

><p><em>wagamama dekita mukashi, natsukashii aru yo…<em>_  
><em>_Ni hao ma? Achikochi karada itai aru__  
><em>_atarashii okashi demo tsukuru aru__  
><em>

* * *

><p>China trembled with a secret joy as he finished making some chocolate-based sweets that he was going to serve to Japan, who was visiting, later in the afternoon. Making different types of confectionery and food was his only stress relief. His kitchen methods had never changed much over the years. He still preferred to traditionally cook his rice over the stove, but a rice cooker made all the work less hassling. After all, the modern world required quickness and hurrying. Quite unlike the old times.<p>

He tried to taste some, the hot chocolate burning his tongue. He gasped with shock, taking the spoon away and touching the damage. Luckily, it wasn't very severe, but it stung.

China flung his apron and mitts off, leaving the confections cooling off on the table, and went off to his garden to breathe in the fresh morning air.

He stared at the azure sky, the simple gesture triggering a stream of memories that he made under the same sky.

Nostalgic.

* * *

><p><em>mezametara ha ga tatanai aru yo!<em>_  
><em>_shishi no you ni isamashiku__  
><em>_muga no kyouchi kurenai ni somaru aru yo!__  
><em>_Watashi itsudemo tayoru yoroshi__  
><em>_Ai yaa yaa…_

* * *

><p>China opened his eyes. Crossing his arms over his somber yellow changshan, he reflected upon the sinuous form of the flames that danced before him on the candle wick.<p>

In his mind, it took the form of the lion, brave and cunning, assertive and territorial. He blinked suddenly, and the image disappeared.

He blew out the candle, and watched as the smoke wreathed upwards in thin spirals, like a snake.

He needed to be as brave as the fiery lion, and as cunning as the smoky snake. For his people. For his lands.

* * *

><p><em>Ano hi chikurin de mitsuketa kodomo wa<em>_  
><em>_Takumashiku tsuyoku sodatte kureta aru!_

* * *

><p>China hummed slightly under his breath as he served Japan some oolong tea with the confections he had made earlier. The red liquid sent gentle steam tendrils into the air as it was poured into Japan's gray tea cup. "Is that enough, aru?" he asked the older nation as he tipped the pot into the cup.<p>

"Yes, thank you," Japan murmured politely, bowing his head. He lowered the cup on the table and let it cool as China poured some in his own cup. As China sat back down, he nodded at Japan pleasantly.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten your manners, aru," he remarked.

"I spent almost all of my childhood here, Chuugoku-san. And you are a harsh master when it comes to tea." Japan fastened pale fingers around his cup and felt its temperature before taking a sip. "I never forget."

"So do I, aru. I still remember you the first time we met. Such a small nation, aru. But look at you now, aru... You rose to greatness in only mere decades. Even I cannot do that, aru." China looked at his former charge, smiling as he let his eyes skim over the short black hair, the deep brown eyes.

"You bring yourself down too much, Chuugoku-san," Japan answered meekly, clutching at his warm cup for comfort. "I may have risen to progression in just a few decades, but Chuugoku-san, the real feat is on maintaining that level of progress. And you have lost none of your magnificence these last four thousand years."

"You flatter too much, Ri Ben. Is that what modernization taught you?"

"No, I'm just being honest with myself. I discovered that how much a student may learn, he cannot surpass the wisdom of his master. One of the inevitabilities of life, I must say." Japan rotated his cup slowly in his hands. "Chuugoku-san, I -" The words stuck in his throat.

* * *

><p><em>Issho ni nagameta tsuki oboeteru aru ka?<em>_  
><em>_Wan shang hao! usagi wa kusuri mazeru aru__  
><em>_Kono sora wa dokomademo tsudzuku aru_

* * *

><p>"I know, xiándì, aru." China drank his cup silently as he gazed with grave brown eyes at his, literally, esteemed younger "brother."<p>

Japan's eyes were carefully kept upon his knees as he put his cup on the table. "I'm sorry for the bad memories, Chuugoku-san."

China laughed a short and serious laugh, appraising the younger nation's apologetic form. "You can never be too polite, Ri Ben." He smiled tiredly. "Don't worry, aru. I have already forgiven you. I know that war is inevitable and draws out the worst in anyone, even in whole nations, aru. You are a victim also."

"I may be, but it's not enough for my heinous crimes. I acted shamefully to you and to the others. I should never have undergone modernization if it'll only cause others pain." In so much embarrassment, he moved from the table, knelt on the floor, and bowed his upper body to the floor. "Please, Chuugoku-san..."

China gently raised the latter's humbled position. "_Aiyaa_, you're still so stubborn, aru." He stared at the other's downcast face, taking in the serious features that he had learned to read so long ago. "Nihon, don't you remember when we were gazing at the rabbit on the moon that night, aru ka? When you told me that you want to become stronger?" He smiled encouragingly at Japan. "You told me that you want to be prepared for the Occidental powers' arrival in Asia, aru. That, in order to become stronger, you must undergo modernization. In order to defend Asia, aru yo. Isn't that right?"

Japan nodded slightly, eyebrows drawing closer, eyes still on the ground.

"It was a great idea, no, a grand one, aru. You just made a mistake in choosing the method to accomplish that. Everyone makes mistakes, xiándì, aru. You cannot demand perfection from everything." He helped Japan stand, the latter swaying upon his feet and trying to regain his composure slowly.

"Are you sure you aren't angry anymore?" Japan whispered.

"I'll never get angry at you for long, aru. After all, you are my xiándì!" He tried to smile reassuringly. "Japan, can you stay with me tonight? Please don't refuse, aru. I want to at least feel your presence in my house once more, aru.

"I would love to, thank you," Japan murmured into China's shoulder as the latter pulled him into a warm, brotherly embrace. Then, as an afterthought, he added softly, "..._onii-sama_."

* * *

><p><em>koudai na chi wo kakenukeru kaze<em>_  
><em>_ryuu no you ni hokorashiku__  
><em>_Hirugaeshita kurenai ni ukabu hoshi ga__  
><em>_Watashi tachi wo terasu aru yo__  
><em>_Ai yaa yaa…_

* * *

><p>China sat cross-legged under a maple tree, letting the cool wind wash over his face. Untying his hair, he let the breeze play with the dark strands, feeling unburdened from the conversation he had with Japan.<p>

The wind felt great on his skin as he made himself one with the element, envisioning the wind as a long, graceful dragon, twisting around solid objects, versatile, ever-present.

He sat like that until the stars were faintly etched upon the darkening sky. He picked out the brightest and whispered softly, "You and I are so similar, aru. We may disappear from the sky at day, but at night we manage to fight and be the brightest."

* * *

><p><em>hateshinaki yo no urei no naka de<em>_  
><em>_naze ni hito wa arasou aru?__  
><em>_Donna kizu mo itsuka ieru hi ga kuru aru__  
><em>_subete watashi ni tayoru yoroshi__  
><em>_Ai yaa yaa…_

* * *

><p>Japan entered China's room later in the evening as China stood out of his room into the verandah, looking at the stars. Japan was wearing a loosely fitting <em>yukata<em> that was colored a dull olive green. He stood next to China, his eyes fixing at the stars themselves.

"The stars are beautifully seen from your house, Chuugoku-san," he complimented the older nation.

"Maybe that's why my people are great astrologists," China remarked with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"I presume," Japan quietly replied.

China then said, "Ri Ben, why do people have to fight, aru ka?"

Japan looked at the other with searching eyes. "I suppose it is a part of us. We can never decide on everything, and that's why people fight all the time. I guess."

China bowed his head slightly, saying in a melancholic voice, "I guess nothing but time will heal the wounds of history, aru. Regardless of the injury, the day it will heal will come, aru."

"I disagree a little, but definitely, all wounds heal." Japan looked at China with such great sadness in his usually expressionless eyes that it alarmed the other nation. "Even if it is a little painful at the beginning."

"Oh, are you worrying about that one on my back, aru?" China asked restlessly as Japan stared at his face. "Don't worry, aru. I barely notice it anymore, aru. So don't apologize again or something."

"Chuugoku-san, we started out greatly at the beginning, but why does it have to come to this that we're so awkward with each other?" Japan scowled a little. "What's wrong? Where did we go bad? Now we're so different. Different nations, different words, different characters..."

China stopped him with a finger held up gently. "Ri Ben, is it not better to just forget our differences and ponder on our similarities instead?"

"Similarities -?"

"Like, we both like to eat rice, aru. And... we both use kanji, although you use it a little differently, but that's all right, aru. And… we love having festivals. Also, we both believe on... yeah, we believe on the rabbit on the moon, aru! That's right..."

They glanced at the full moon simultaneously, pensive eyes searching for the elusive rabbit.

"It's pounding medicine, look, aru," China murmured, pointing.

"I still think it's mochi, not medicine," Japan muttered, but quietly so that China won't hear.

"What, Ri Ben?"

"N-nothing, Chuugoku-san."

"Aren't you going to sleep already?"

"Ahh, hai. Oyasumi nasai, Chuugoku-san."

"Yeah, you too."

When China heard the door close, he said softly to himself,

_"Tatoe kuni ga chigattemo__  
><em>_Kotoba ga chigattemo__  
><em>_Ji ga chigattemo__  
><em>_Onaji tsuki wo… zutto, nagametai aru yo..."__  
><em>


End file.
